


Despertar

by kkurois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkurois/pseuds/kkurois
Summary: ¿Qué podría salir mal en un beso?Hinata sólo quería darle un beso de buenos días.Kageyama quiere perforarle el cerebro.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Haikyuu!! es una obra original de Haruichi Furudate. 
> 
> La siguiente historia es sin ánimos de lucro.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un fanfiction. Los nervios me corroen, li-te-ral, pero espero recibir mucho apoyo de su parte. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida, tened piedad.
> 
> Gracias especiales a minjiera que hizo de mi beta reader en esta oportunidad, además de animarme a emprender nuevas aventuras. También a angst_san por darme su valiosa opinión en el desarrollo de personajes.
> 
> ¡A disfrutar!

* * *

El crujir de la duela por poco logra arrancarlo de los brazos de Morfeo, pero Hinata rehuye a despertar del todo y en su lugar le parece perfecta la idea de acurrucarse en sí mismo, estrellando suavemente el rostro contra un cálido bulto. El varonil aroma que pronto se cuela por sus fosas nasales al respirar profundo le recuerda que está durmiendo con Kageyama. Una tímida sonrisa que se ensancha a pasos agigantados se asoma por entre sus labios y sus mejillas no tardan en arrebolar. 

La calidez que antes sintió ajena poco a poco invade su cuerpo. Odia admitirlo abiertamente, pero Kageyama despierta en él un amor inusual. Lo adora de pies a cabeza; su altura monstruosa (a comparación de él, por supuesto), sus músculos tonificados, su humor de mierda y _dios_ , ¡cómo levanta el balón de voley sólo para él, haciéndolo _sentir que vuela_! 

Hinata gime de gustito al rememorar todas las cualidades que le orillaron a ver al armador gruñón desde otra perspectiva. Se acurruca más sobre, lo que supone, es el pecho del otro y entierra su nariz para aspirar con fuerza, inundándose de cariño. 

A consciencia estira los brazos apretando el fornido cuerpo de su novio contra el suyo. Se siente pequeño cuando duermen así, pero le encanta; porque Kageyama parece envolverlo y protegerlo de todo mal, a pesar de que en esta ocasión no ha correspondido el gesto. 

Hinata, a ojos cerrados y aún embelesado por lo reconfortante que resulta despertar junto a su persona amada, comienza a trazar un camino de pequeños besos por el amplio pecho. Le importa una mierda que la ropa estorbe. Alcanza su quijada y lucha contra las horribles ganas que tiene de marcarlo con una mordida, sube un poco más y planta un dulce beso de buenos días sobre los mullidos labios.

El otro no se mueve un ápice, ni dice nada. _¿Seguirá dormido?,_ Hinata abre con sosiego los párpados hasta encontrarse de cara a un Kageyama en rictus, con el rostro más pálido que de costumbre y las cejas furiosamente fruncidas. No puede distinguir si su expresión es tan mortal como para atravesarle los sesos o sólo se ha despertado con el pie izquierdo.

¿Tal vez le ha molestado su cariñosa forma de _recibir la_ _mañana_? Está dispuesto a abrir la boca para inaugurar el día con una de sus ordinarias peleas, cuando pronto otro crujido en la duela le distrae y finalmente se percata que no se encuentran en la casa de Tobio y mucho menos están solos.

Las respiraciones del tórtolo y su acompañante pronto se detienen, _están muertos_ , piensan ambos.

Se crea un silencio lúgubre que no saben cómo romper, sin embargo pronto son salvados o _hundidos aún más_ por la estridente risa del titán rubio que les observa con sorna desde las alturas. 

  
  


— Pff… ¡Jajajaja!, parece que el rey encontró finalmente a su consorte. — Mordaz expone lo evidente, una soberbia sonrisa de su extenso repertorio acompaña el comentario cual cereza del pastel. Ha visto la escena más ridícula que alguna vez imaginó. Yamaguchi le sigue la corriente, como fiel colega, riendo con moderación.

No tardan ni dos segundos más cuando un tímido Asahi aparta veloz la mirada de la pareja. Tanaka y Nishinoya están boqueando, no saben si sumarse a Tsukishima o gritar por la impresión. Suga ríe bajito, procurando ser lo más cortés posible y Daichi se aprieta el puente de la nariz con hastío.

_¡Qué escena!_ , piensan todos los espectadores que les observan con picardía, curiosidad y vergüenza ajena. Shoyo y Tobio han dejado de ser seres humanos para convertirse en algún tipo de alienígenas rojos que incluso han olvidado su capacidad de hablar o moverse.

Daichi analiza la patética situación e intercede por ellos con lástima. Supone que este tipo de momentos también amerita sacar a relucir sus dotes de capitán.

— Silencio. — Eleva la voz para acallar las estúpidas burlas del club de cuervos. Se estaban comiendo vivos a los de primer año, necesita orden y acabar lo más pronto posible con todo el alboroto, pues no hay lugar para ello en un momento tan importante de su carrera como deportistas. — ¡Todos fuera! — Exige sin lugar a réplicas, empujando con su fuerte cuerpo a los extasiados adolescentes fuera de la habitación.

Daichi le lanza una perspicaz mirada a Suga para que se encargue de los chiquillos que no paran de alzar la cabeza como polluelos con el fin de ver un poco más a los enamorados. El capitán no tiene mejor mano derecha que el peliplata. Su amigo parece entender la petición silenciosa y pone manos sobre la marcha, llevándose a rastras al entrometido equipo de voleibol.

Avergonzado y modulando su voz lo más que puede, finalmente se dirige al par de inertes cuerpos que aún yacen sobre los improvisados futones. — Alístense. Nos vemos abajo en 5 minutos…. — Se rasca la nuca con pesadez y murmura la sentencia final que jamás hubiesen creído escuchar los más jóvenes. — Tenemos que hablar.


End file.
